I Just Love You
by moemoeyue
Summary: "Ai tidak bisa datang. Karena itu aku ada di sini untuk menggantikannya."


Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hari ini akan menjadi hari yang begitu menyedihkan, menyebalkan, dan sulit. Aku kesal. Padahal ini hari yang penting. Padahal aku sudah lama menunggunya. Padahal aku sudah cukup bersabar. Lantas kenapa?

"Ai tidak bisa datang."

Aku tidak mau mendengar itu. Aku tidak suka.

"Karena itu aku ada di sini untuk menggantikannya."

Asal semua orang tahu, aku tidak sedang butuh pengganti. Yang aku butuhkan hanyalah Ai, ada di sini, di sisiku, sekarang juga, detik ini.

 ** _I Just Love You_**

 **an Uta no Prince-sama fanfiction written by moemoeyue**

 **Aine x Orieon x Ai | Rate G | AU, Romance, Angst**

Ai tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya. Dia mengatakannya sendiri dan selama ini memang selalu berjalan seperti itu. Tidak selalu tepat waktu, tapi dia pasti memenuhinya.

Aku jadi ingat hari hujan ketika dia berjanji akan menemuiku di depan stasiun tiga tahun silam. Karena terlalu senang, aku sampai datang dua jam lebih awal dan terpaksa menunggunya tiga jam di bawah payung. Aku memang kesal, kakiku juga sudah pegal bertahan di atas _heels_ , tapi aku tidak menyesal memilih menunggunya saat itu. Karena aku tahu bahwa Ai tidak akan mengingkari janjinya. Meski seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup, pada akhirnya dia tetap datang.

" _Gomen ne_."

Satu frasa, disusul sederet alasan panjang lebar tentang keterlambatannya. Wajahnya cemas. Sekuat tenaga dia mencoba meyakinkanku atas alasannya. Dia takut aku marah, padahal aku tidak pernah melakukannya.

Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat wajahnya yang muram, meski seringkali kesal di detik sebelumnya.

Aku selalu berakhir dengan memaafkannya. Kemudian senyumnya merekah lagi. Lega dengan jawabanku.

Tapi...

Hari ini aku tidak bisa mendengar permintaan maafnya, bahkan senyum yang membuatku jatuh cinta setiap kali melihatnya. Ini adalah kali pertama dia ingkar akan janjinya. Dan aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hari seperti ini akan datang secepat ini, meski aku sudah pernah membayangkannya. Rasanya tidak sama dengan ketika hal itu masih berada dalam bayanganku. Terlalu menyakitkan.

Aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku ketika Aine menjelaskan semuanya.

...bahwa Ai telah tiada.

Bahwa Ai yang mengirimkannya sebagai pengganti untuk upacara pernikahan ini.

"Ai harus dihancurkan."

Membayangkan senyuman itu akan dilenyapkan, hatiku hancur mendengarnya.

"Dimana dia?"

Aku mencarinya.

"Dia bilang kau tidak perlu mencarinya. Karena ada aku yang lebih sempurna untukmu di sini. Karena aku manusia, sama sepertimu."

Wajah yang sama. Suara yang sama. Potret Ai benar-benar ada pada dirinya.

Tapi, semua tidak bisa sama jika itu bukan Ai. Karena yang kucintai sejak awal adalah Ai. Karena yang membuatku jatuh hati untuk pertama kali adalah Ai. Karena senyuman itu tidaklah sama. Karena dia bukan Ai.

"Katakan dimana dia?!"

Aku mengguncang tubuhnya dengan penuh dengan ketidaksabaran.

"Dia hanya robot—yang bisa dihancurkan kapan saja ketika kerusakannya tidak bisa tertolong."

Persetan dengan kenyataan itu!

"Kubilang dimana Ai?!"

Aku tidak menyerah.

Kedua manik matanya menyelami pandanganku. Aku memohon.

"Laboratorium pusat. Setengah jam lagi tubuhnya akan dihancurkan, jadi—"

Aku tidak peduli meski tidak tepat waktu. Aku tidak peduli meski hanya sempat menatap debunya. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyesal karena tidak datang kepadanya.

Meski tubuhnya akan lebur.

Meski memori yang kami buat telah hancur.

Aku hanya akan tetap mencintainya.

Robot yang membuatku jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

Ai.

-owari-

A/N :

Yattaa~ fanfic ini kelar dengan sangat ekspres! Aku sendiri ngetik sambil bercucuran air mata, meski entah yang baca ngerasain feelnya atau gak. Udah lama gak bikin fanfic, diksi udah kacau abis. Fic ini aku persembahin buat my beloved friend Orieon yang cinta banget sama Ai-nya heheheh. Meskipun pendek banget dan harus angst, aku seneng fic ini kelar dan bisa dipost di sini kkkkk Btw, baca ini sambil dengerin Winter Blossom lumayan ngefeel. Entah~ cuma saran sih :'D


End file.
